I Dare You
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots written for the I Dare You Challenge on HPFC. Various Character, Ratings, Pairings and Genres. rated for possible later chapters. (Will be 10 chapters)
1. Blaise Zabini

**Title:** Blaise Zabini

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Blaise/Harry

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** Blaise is stubborn, but Harry is even more stubborn.

**Word Count: **613**  
**

**Notes:** For the "I Dare You" at HPFC forum. **Character:** Blaise Zabini. **Prompt:** Suitable.  
Also for The 1991 Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character:** Blaise Zabini. **Prompt:** Eyes. Feedback: Yes

* * *

Blaise Zabini never thought he'd be suitable enough for marriage. Look at his mother with the mysterious deaths of all her husbands. He feared he'd end up just like her.

When Harry Potter began pursuing him romantically, Blaise did his best to avoid the boy-who-lived. Harry had a lot of offers for marriage and companionship. Blaise was sure Harry would grow bored with Blaise's constant refusal and move on.

Of course, Blaise forgot how persistent Harry Potter was when he wanted something. He'd walk out of the Great Hall, and Harry would be waiting for him. Even when he didn't look at the guy, Harry began chattering about this and that. Harry sent him thoughtful gifts and stood up for Blaise when any student began taunting him for being a 'dirty Slytherin.'

Against all odds, Blaise felt himself begin to waver under Harry's onslaught. Blaise noticed how Harry's bright green eyes looked even brighter when he talked about something that interested him. He noticed Harry's slim seeker's body and how his firm thighs gripped his broom during Quidditch. He found himself pondering what it would be like to have those same firm thighs grip Blaise's waist as he pounded into the tight heat of Harry's arse. Blaise was thankful for his robes when that thought came to mind. He was sure he was straining against his trousers.

Blaise didn't want to give in, though. He inwardly shuddered when Harry's hand lightly brushed his arm, but kept a straight face on. He forced his eyes away from the very nice arse when Harry walked away and ignored the fluttering in his own stomach when Harry beseechingly asked Blaise to go on a date with him.

He was doing a really good job, but it all came crashing down when he saw some Ravenclaw flirting heavily with Harry. He saw Harry's coy smile and knew the reception to the Ravenclaw was positive.

With clenched fists, he stomped over to the pair, ignoring his mind that was screaming at him to 'act like a Slytherin' and 'this is what you wanted.'

He gripped Harry's arm and dragged him away from the Ravenclaw who had his mouth gaping open. When Blaise stopped and stared at Harry, he was angry to see the smug look on the boy-who-lived's face. He wanted to wipe that look off of Harry's face. Blaise decided the best course of action was to kiss the look away.

When Blaise's lips pressed against Harry's, his arms wrapped around Blaise's neck and tugged him closer. Blaise groaned into the kiss, and Harry's mouth swallowed it. When they parted after what felt like eternity, but at the same time not long enough, Harry was still looked smug.

"About time," he whispered. He wore an impish smile as he continued, "I need to thank Kevin."

"Kevin?" Blaise dumbly asked.

Harry nodded. "Kevin Entwhistle, the Ravenclaw I was talking to. I told him if he flirted with me, you'd finally stop being so stubborn and give into me. Of course, he was forced to risk your wrath." Harry didn't look at all ashamed of what he revealed.

And for some reason, Blaise wasn't too surprised at Harry's underhanded manipulation. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin in disguise?"

"Well, the hat _did _want to put me in Slytherin."

Blaise's eyes widened. When he thought it wasn't possible, Harry did or said something that made him even hotter. He gripped Harry's hips and brought him closer to claim his lips once again, and Harry eagerly returned the kiss.

Maybe he wasn't suitable for marriage, but Harry didn't seem to mind, and that's all that really mattered in the end.


	2. Severus Snape

**Title:** Severus Snape

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Severus/Remus (one-sided), Sirius/Remus

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** Severus's true feelings about Remus.

**Word Count: **280**  
**

**Notes:** For the "I Dare You" at HPFC forum. **Character: **Severus Snape** Prompt:** Cater.  
I did not paint a good portrait of Severus in this story.

**Feedback:** Yes

* * *

Severus hated being forced to cater to the werewolf when he was a professor. He was forced to make the Wolfsbane, despite wanting nothing to do with the filthy creature. It was abuse of his skills as a Potions master.

Grudgingly, he had to admit that Lupin was a good professor. In fact, he was probably one of the best DADA teachers they had in a long while.

Severus watched once as his eyes lit up when talking to a student about a particular aspect of the class. His amber eyes were bright and seemed to sparkle in his excitement.

Despite what he wanted, Severus found his old crush returning. He thought it was completely gone as he hadn't seen Lupin in years, but alas, Severus found himself fantasizing about Lupin's supple body before he went to bed.

Like during their school years though, Lupin was still focused on Black. Although it was known that Lupin terminated his relationship with Black when he went to Azkaban, Severus knew once Black's innocence was found, they'd be together again.

He thought if Black was out of the picture, Lupin would _finally_ notice him – that's why he stayed quiet about Black's innocence – but of course, Lupin didn't pay him any attention, too focused on the grief of the Potters' deaths.

All of Severus's scheming had been for naught. But at least if he couldn't have Lupin, than Black wasn't allowed to either.

He needed to keep Black and Lupin apart, no matter what. At least there were orders for the Dementer's kiss on sight if Black was found. It should be easy to get Black out of the picture. Once and for all.


	3. Cedric Diggory

**Title:** Cedric Diggory

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Cedric/Cho (mentioned)

**Warnings:** canonical character death

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** A secret Cedric never told anyone.

**Word Count: **237**  
**

**Notes:** For the "I Dare You" at HPFC forum. **Character: **Cedric Diggory.** Prompt:** Chaotic.

**Feedback:** Yes

* * *

Cedric was a lot like Gryffindors sometimes. He could be loud and brash when he wanted to be. He loved messy things. He reveled in the chaotic and that was how Gryffindors usually lived.

He was loyal and hardworking, but enjoyed just lazing about with friends when he had downtime.

He never told anyone, but the hat had trouble placing him. It was a close call between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Unlike other students, he didn't really have a preference. He didn't believe Gryffindors were all loud annoyances. He didn't believe Slytherins were all destined to be evil dark wizards. He didn't believe Hufflepuffs were all weak duffs. He didn't believe all Ravenclaws were only book smart but had no street smarts.

He allowed the hat to make its decision all by itself. In the end, the hat chose Hufflepuff as his loyalty and work ethic outweighed his Gryffindor tendencies.

Cedric was grateful to the hat. He made some of his best friends through the house, and if he had been in Gryffindor, he might have never gotten close enough to Cho to become her boyfriend and would never found such a worthy Quidditch opponent in Harry.

When he died in his sixth year, the only regret he had was he couldn't tell Harry he didn't blame him. Knowing Harry like he did, the boy-who-lived would definitely feel guilty for Cedric's untimely death. He hoped Harry would heal...


	4. Dean Thomas

**Title:** Dean Thomas

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Seamus/Dean (mentioned)

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** Dean thinks about the past.

**Word Count: **274**  
**

**Notes:** For the "I Dare You" at HPFC forum. **Character: **Dean Thomas.** Prompt:** Memorial.

**Feedback:** Yes

* * *

Dean looked at the memorial that stood at Hogwarts. It's hard to believe it's been ten years since the final battle. There were so many deaths that day. Dean wasn't sure he'd even survive. No matter what though, he would never regret staying and fighting, unlike the coward Zacharias Smith. The guy should have never been in Hufflepuff. He knew nothing about loyalty. Maybe he was simply put there because no other house suited his personality, so Hufflepuff was the go-to house and none other would work.

So many things have changed from that time period. There was peace – no dark lord on the rise. Harry Potter being an Auror probably scared a good number of would-be dark lords. Dean, who had only dated girls during school, was now openly gay and in a very committed relationship with Seamus Finnigan, his once best friend. _I guess Seamus is still my best friend, just for a different reason_, he silently mused.

Every year, Dean along with many other survivors, would think about all of the lives cut short. He thought about little Teddy Lupin (not so little anymore) who had become an orphan. Thankfully he had his grandmother and godfather. He thought about Lavender Brown. She had so much life in her, and it was zapped out like nothing. And there were so many others.

Dean would always be thankful for their sacrifices. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be happy with Seamus and looking into adoption of their first child.

He would never forget all of the lives lost, but he couldn't dwell on them either. Time moved forward and life went on.


	5. Barty Crouch Jr

**Title:** Barty Crouch Jr.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** None

**Warnings:** implied canonical death

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** Barty is proud.

**Word Count: **132**  
**

**Notes:** For the "I Dare You" at HPFC forum. **Character: **Barty Crouch Jr.** Prompt:** Corporate.

**Feedback:** Yes

* * *

Barty and the other Death Eaters had corporate interests. They all believed in pure-blood supremacy. Most of them valued family as well, but many put their beliefs above family, even if that was considered taboo.

Maybe they went about it the wrong way, but they wanted to see results. They yearned for the proper respect that they never seemed to receive.

Some Death Eaters were cowards. Many of them were Slytherins, and they weren't the most trustworthy sort. They'd sell out their brother if it saved their own lives. Others though, would die for what they believed in. When the Dementer came for him, after his duplicity was discovered, Barty had no regrets. After all, he fought for what he believed in. If this was the price to pay, so be it.


	6. Tracy Davis

**Title:** Tracy Davis

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Daphne (mentioned)

**Warnings:** Au

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Tracy had nothing to fear.

**Word Count: **208**  
**

**Notes:** For the "I Dare You" at HPFC forum. **Character: **Tracy Davis.** Prompt:** Unimaginable.  
For the 1991 Challenge at HPFC forum. **Character: **Tracy Davis. **Prompt: **aggressive.

**Feedback:** Yes

* * *

Tracy was not as aggressive as other Slytherins. She mostly kept to herself. Her best friend was Daphne as she knew the girl since they were toddlers. She didn't really believe she needed anyone else.

When Daphne began showing interest in Harry Potter, it was so unimaginable that the ice princess of Slytherin liked the Gryffindor Golden Boy and vice versa. There were whispers and malicious rumors. Gryffindors said Daphne was using a love potion, and Slytherins said Harry was using blackmail.

Tracy saw how happy Daphne was, though. Tracy worried that she would lose her best friend because of the developing relationship. She feared Daphne would have no more time for her.

Her fears were quickly proved to be unfounded. Daphne never left Tracy to her own devices. Tracy never felt lonely. In fact, both Harry and Daphne invited Tracy to hang out with them, and Tracy started seeing why Daphne was so interested in him. Not that Tracy wanted Harry – he wasn't her type – but she understood where the attraction came from.

They were so cute together, and Tracy found herself smiling as they kissed. Although she had initially been afraid of losing her best friend, she didn't. In fact, she gained a second best friend.


	7. Remus Lupin

**Title:** Remus Lupin

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Remus/Severus, implied Sirius/Remus (one-sided)

**Warnings:** AU, slash

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Remus has his dreams come true.

**Word Count: **643**  
**

**Notes:** For the "I Dare You" at HPFC forum. **Character: **Remus Lupin.** Prompt:** Combust.

**Feedback:** Yes

* * *

When Remus saw Severus, he felt like he was going to combust from the inside out. Remus had such a huge crush when they were students, but he knew he never stood a chance. Severus had always been infatuated with Lily, and Remus was part of the Marauders, a group that endlessly tortured him.

Even so, Remus couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like if Severus deigned to give him a look of even a minimal amount of interest. It never happened of course, but one could hope.

When Remus agreed to teach at Hogwarts, with the aid of Wolfsbane, he didn't expect anything to have changed between the two of them.

He was excited about getting to know Harry, though. He knew from pictures that Harry looked like James with Lily's eyes. He wondered who he took after in terms of his personality. Either way, he knew he'd love the boy.

He felt like he was punched in the stomach, when his feelings came back at first sight of the dour Potions master.

Severus was as condescending to him as he was in school, and Remus tried to not let it bother him. It wasn't anything he hadn't expected after all.

Imagine his surprise when during an argument about how Severus treated Harry, the two of them kissed and ended up shagging.

The next day, Severus acted as if it never happened. It pierced Remus' heart, but it was what he expected.

After Severus outed him as a werewolf at the end of the year, he went to his office after saying goodbye to Harry.

He knocked and entered after a grunted, "Come in."

Severus didn't look up from whatever he was doing at his desk.

"I'll never forget that night," Remus began without any preamble. "It was everything I thought it would be and a dream come true for me." Severus' hand stilled, the quill clutched tightly in his grip. "I wanted that for so long. I'm sorry that you regret it, but I could never. Thank you for what will probably be my most treasured memory."

"I don't regret it, but I won't be a substitute for Black."

Remus blinked. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean. There is nothing, and never has been, anything between Sirius and me other than friendship."

Severus looked up from the parchment, face thunderous. "I saw the way he looked at you."

"I don't think there are, but if there are any feelings between Sirius and me other than friendship, they're totally one-sided on his part. I've had a crush on you since Hogwarts, and it has never wavered."

Severus seemed to be looking deep into Remus' soul, and he allowed Severus his fill. "You're telling the truth," Severus breathed.

Remus shrugged. "Of course."

Severus quickly stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him. Remus gasped when Severus gripped his waist and brought their bodies close together. Remus opened his mouth to question Severus, when their lips were smashed together in a heated kiss.

Tongues dueled and Remus pressed his hands against Severus' firm chest. He itched to get his fingers underneath Severus' robe, but he had to settle for bunching it.

Remus knew the kiss wasn't going to solve everything, but it was a start. There was hope for the two of them. They still had a lot of issues to deal with, mainly Sirius and Severus' unfair animosity towards Harry.

Now that Remus had met him, he wanted to be a part of Harry's life, and he couldn't allow Severus to keep treating Harry like that, especially if the two of them decided to form some sort of relationship.

There was time for that later, though. There was a more pressing matter to contend with, and that was the hardness between both of their legs.


	8. Note

**The person who runs the challenge left the HPFC forum, so it has been officially closed. I will no longer be updating this collection. Thanks for reading what I have written.**


End file.
